Advertisment
by Those-Heavenly-Tears
Summary: A piece of cardboard, some markers, and a girl who needs free hugs. She's lonely, but somehow, this FREE HUGS thing just pulls people in. They feel her love. NaruHina. Oneshot.


Hyuuga Hinata felt pretty down. She had seen her true love, Uzumaki Naruto, wandering around the festival, looking for Haruno Sakura, his all-time crush. Naruto was very interesting and ever since she was young, Hinata was always curious about him. His eyes, his hair, his personality. He was such a strange person. Yet, so wonderful. She gained a crush on him, and then it became full-blown love. She thought of him all the time, wondering what he was doing, if he was okay, what we was thinking.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Running home, eventually walking slowly past her father, she got out a piece of cardboard, some color magic markers, and wrote on the sign FREE HUGS. She needed a hug right now and she could count a dozen of her friends who would give her one, but maybe there were other people who needed a hug. And who says the don't like hugs?

Everyone loves hugs.

Walking back to the festival, piece of cardboard in tow, she felt a smile and a blush creep on her face. What if Naruto wanted a hug? She blushed a strawberry-red and touched her cheek with her free hand. She was burning up and smiling like a fool in love.

Arriving in the park, she stood next to a bench and held the sign in front of her. Smiling brightly she swayed a little to each side, to wave the sign in different directions.

Then, she felt a tug on her pants leg and looked down. There next her was the cutest little boy she had ever seen. He had chesnut brown hair and green eyes. He reached up to her.

"Hug?", he asked politly. Smiling with joy, Hinata reached down and scooped him in her arms and gave him a hug. She looked back up to se his mother, flustered and out of breath.

"Oh, goodness.", she breathed. "My sweetie saw your sign and went crazy! All of a sudden, he ran off and next thing I know, he's over here getting free hugs!" The mother took her child's hand, slightly sternly. "That's a cute idea. How about a hug for me as well?"

Smiling at the praise, Hinata exepted yet another hug. And the mother and her son walked off, smiling from the free kindness.

She also got some hugs from a few boys around her age, and made sure to give hugs to the elderly that past by. All of a sudden, she caught a look from the corner of her eyes.

Blond hair. Sun-kissed golden blond hair.

Hinata blushed. Hugging her sign to her chest.

Naruto looks at her and waves. Still blushing, Hinata, gestures him towards her.

"Hey, Hinata.", he says to her in the voice that makes her swoon. He glances at her sign and blushes lightly. Walking a little closer he smiles a little. "Nice sign."

"T-t-thank you, Naruto-kun. Would you like a free hug?", she asks bravely. Smiling, she lays the sign next to her leg. She lays her arms out in front of her. "No charge. Free."

He smiles and walks into her arms and wraps his own gently around her. She feels her knees turn to jelly, and her blush grow to her ears. She smiles. He smiles, too. Finally, after what seems a century, he pulls away.

Putting his thumb on his chin gently, his head bursts with an idea. "I'll be right back Hinata! Stay here!", and with that he ran off.

Hinata, who was still recuperating from his wonderful hug, barley heard him. She was too wrapped up in thinking about him. His eyes, hair, shoulders, those muscles, and oh, God, that chest! He was heavenly and so warm...

Her face was flushed and she poked her fingers together, smiling the entire time.

Soon, Naruto was back, and with his own free hug sign. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the park, right into the festival, running through the insane throng of people. They stopped and waved their signs around.

Naruto, who was so dim and Sakura-obsessed, could'nt stop thinking of the certain bubble-gum pink-haired girl. Would Sakura want a hug from him? He blushed lightly.

Maybe her hugs were as good as Hinata's.

Wait...what?

Why did I just say that...?

Ignoring the fluttery feeling in his belly left over from Hinata's hug, Naruto looked around for Sakura.

He eventually saw her, being dragged by her friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura-chan!", he yelled. Sakura and Ino turned towards him and Sakura waved.

Naruto was a friend.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh, hey Naruto.", she caught a look at his sign, raised an eyebrow and groaned. "Sorry, Naruto, I'm really busy. I'll see you later."

And with that, Sakura was gone.

Naruto sighed, dropped to the ground and sulked.

It took all of Hinata's courage to walk to him, bend down next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Pulling away, their faces blushing madly, Naruto reached over, and kissed her on the lips. Clinging to eachother on the ground, feeling the soft warmness of the other's lips, they did not care who saw. Soon, they seperated.

Smiling, Naruto pulled her close and hugged her. "Hinata-chan, I love your advertisment..."

--

This was inspired by Momoko-Kawase's FREE HUGS artwork. It was on dA, which I am a member of. I asked her if I could write a fanfiction version of her short comic and she said yes. Turns out, she and a few more people, thought it was the cutest thing. Just so you know, the kiss was a thing I decided to put in last minute. Thank you for reading. I hope liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. :)


End file.
